


Ad Meliora (К лучшему)

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priests
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон — священник, переживающий кризис веры. Шерлок — семинарист, который делает все только хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Meliora (К лучшему)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ad Meliora (Towards Better Things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287616) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> 1) Секс со священником, использование молитвы не по назначению, секс в исповедальне  
> 2) Гинзберг (стихотворение "Come all ye brave boys" в переводе Ярослава Могутина)  
> Если вас это оскорбляет, то, пожалуйста, ни в коем случае не открывайте кат. Давайте сэкономим время и нервы друг друга, ладно?

Джон может точно сказать, когда это случилось.

Визг шин. Мучительный крик матери, сына которой подбросило на несколько метров в воздух, а затем ударило об асфальт. Выражение лица девушки за рулем.

Тогда все и произошло.

Именно тогда его вера пошатнулась.

В развевающейся сутане он, тормозя машины, кинулся через дорогу к мальчику. Было так много крови, а он понятия не имел, что делать, можно ли дотронуться до ребенка, нужно ли его передвинуть.

Ему и в голову не пришло помолиться. Вместо этого он прокричал, чтобы кто-нибудь вызвал скорую помощь, чтобы люди разошлись, чтобы успокоили мать, чтобы присмотрели за бедной девочкой за рулем. И ведь они все даже не были в этом виноваты. Никто из них этого не заслужил. Как мог всепрощающий Бог, тот Бог, которому молился Джон, о котором учил остальных, которого знал и любил… Как мог этот Бог позволить такому случиться?

И произошло бы это, если бы Джон все-таки не бросил университет и получил медицинское образование?

Он глубоко вздохнул и с трудом открыл глаза, возвращаясь в реальность. Он поднялся со скамьи, на которой просидел больше часа, и выпрямился, поправляя пасторский воротник и черную сутану. Эти атрибуты годами успокаивали его, но теперь все изменилось, в последние месяцы они будто ограничивали.

— Самобичеванием тут не поможешь. Ты ничего не мог сделать, — послышался за спиной низкий, глубокий голос.

— Не припомню, чтобы я спрашивал твое мнение, Шерлок, — спокойно ответил Джон молодому мужчине. Тот прибыл в семинарию где-то с год назад, и Джон мог назвать его одаренным, даже раздражающим учеником, который так и не постиг до конца смирение, хотя и знал о Священном Писании и истории церкви больше, чем кто-либо другой.

Шерлок улыбнулся и приблизился к Джону, чей взгляд был прикован к его полной нижней губе.

— Не думаю, что вы вообще когда-либо спрашивали мое мнение, Отец.

— Пожалуйста, — Джон посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, и внутри все свело от тяжелой вины, постоянно возникающей рядом с ним. — Пожалуйста, зови меня Джон.

***

— Мы, грешные, — Джон, тяжело дыша, запустил пальцы в темные локоны Шерлока.

Тот медленно насаживался своим невозможно идеальным ртом на его член. Затем отстранился и, задевая губами головку, начал бормотать продолжение литании.

— Молим Тебя, услышь нас, — произнес он и провел языком вверх от самых яиц. Джон сжал волосы в кулаке и зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать стон.

— Дабы... дабы мы могли покарать сами себя и избежать кары небесной... ох! — задохнулся Джон. Он выгнулся так, что пасторский воротник больно врезался в горло.

— Молим Тебя, услышь нас, — пробормотал Шерлок и, встретившись с Джоном глазами, вобрал его член в рот полностью. Горячее, тесное горло невыразимо прекрасно сжималось вокруг возбужденной плоти.

— Дабы мы подносили Тебе достойные плоды нашего... нашего покаяния, — задыхаясь, Джон взял Шерлока за подбородок, чтобы он не смел отстранятся и отвечать. Шерлок послушно замер, что было так не похоже на него. Их взгляды встретились, и Джон слегка двинул бедрами вперед. Шерлок начал сопротивляться, хотя и оставался на месте — на коленях перед Джоном, пока тот цеплялся одной рукой за алтарную ограду, а второй удерживал Шерлока за волосы и бесстыдно стонал.

Шерлок обхватил ствол своими длинными пальцами и сильно, быстро провел по нему кулаком. Он прижался к бедру Джона и, глядя ему в глаза, бормотал окончание литании.

— Дабы не восторжествовал грех в наших смертных телах, молим Тебя, услышь нас, дабы в страхе и трепете достигли мы вечной жизни, молим Тебя, услышь нас.

Джон сглотнул и погладил Шерлока по щеке трясущейся рукой, безуспешно пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное: пытаясь заглушить свои стоны, пытаясь не поддаваться голосу, рукам, рту Шерлока.

— Шерлок, — простонал он, сжимая ладонь в темных волосах.

— Агнец Божий, берущий на Себя грехи мира...

— Шерлок...

— Помилуй нас. Христе, услышь...

— Шерлок, — Джон не мог оторвать глаз от его губ, спешно складывающих слова литании. Он пытался остановиться, но было уже слишком, слишком поздно.

— Христе, внемли нам, — Шерлок задвигал рукою быстрее и с громким, влажным, совершенно неприличным звуком снова обхватил член губами. — Отче Небесный, Боже, услышь наши молитвы, — прошептал он и чуть сжал, надавил и тут...

— Шерлок!

Он с ухмылкой посмотрел на Джона. Взгляд его был темным, губы — окрашены белым.

— И услышь мольбы наши, — прошептал он и поцеловал Джона в бедро.

 

Джон проснулся посреди перекрученных простыней и с именем Шерлока на губах.

И вот что ему теперь делать?

***

— Кстати, — произнес Шерлок после воскресной службы, когда они с Джоном стояли у дверей церкви. — Ты не хотел бы сегодня днем зайти ко мне домой? — спросил он, сцепив руки за спиной.

Джон почти испуганно приподнял брови.

— К тебе домой? Зачем?

— Чтобы принести в жертву ягненка, Джон, а ты как думаешь? — саркастически ответил Шерлок. — Выпьем чаю, — чуть раздраженно произнес он.

— Чаю?

— Да, Джон, чай, что в этом такого необычного?

— Эм, да нет, ничего, — Джон слегка нахмурился. То, что Шерлок внезапно нервничает из-за простого приглашения на чай, смущало.

— Ладно, забудь, — развернувшись, Шерлок направился обратно в церковь.

— Шерлок, подожди! — позвал Джон. Догнав, он ухватил его за локоть. — Я с радостью приду, — тихо сказал он и улыбнулся. Он решил воспринимать сон всего лишь как сон и не обращать внимания на странное чувство, возникающее, когда Шерлок рядом. Джону было неуютно под его прямым взглядом: казалось, Шерлок знает о нем все. Тот посмотрел на него, и Джон разжал пальцы.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Отлично. Ты... хочешь пойти прямо сейчас?

Джон кивнул.

— Только пальто захвачу, — он коротко, немного вымученно улыбнулся.

***

— Здесь мило, — честно сказал Джон, оказавшись в квартире. — Очень... очень мило... Шерлок, это что, череп?

— Он помогает мне думать, — отмахнулся Шерлок, словно держать череп на каминной полке было в порядке вещей.

— А. Ну да, — Джон снял пальто и повесил его на стойку для шляп, которую Шерлок явно использовал как вешалку.

— Я сделаю чай, — будто собравшись духом, сказал Шерлок и отправился на порядком захламленную, насколько заметил Джон, кухню. Сам Джон прошел к книжным полкам и, склонив голову, принялся читать корешки книг. Разумеется, там стояла Библия, вместе с впечатляющей коллекцией книг по церковной истории и доктринам, множество книг о литаниях. Несколько таких же были и у Джона, и он даже обрадовался, что у них с Шерлоком есть что-то общее, но радость быстро сменилась чувством вины.

Вздохнув, Джон двинулся дальше вдоль полки. Шерлок преувеличенно громко гремел чем-то на кухне. Джон с удивлением заметил полки со сборниками поэзии. Прочитав несколько имен, он нахмурился.

Оден, Гинзберг, Уитмен, Уайльд.

Нет. Но ведь... Нет.

Джон воровато оглянулся — Шерлок, к счастью, все еще возился с чаем — и вытащил тяжелый сборник Гинзберга в алой обложке. Замусоленная книга тут же раскрылась на исписанной Шерлоком странице. Джон пробежался по листу глазами, почувствовав неприятие, смешанное с возбуждением.

«Ложитесь на живот, я буду ебать ваши мягкие попки...  
Перевернитесь и по-девичьи раздвиньте свои сильные ноги,  
я покажу вам остроту кайфа от хуя вогнанного в задний проход...  
Положите голову мне на плечо целуйте мой морщинистый лоб  
И, прижавшись живот к животу, целуйте мне шею сейчас же.  
Да, скорей сюда, молодые дурачки с упругими задницами и крепкими хуями  
И запихните мне по самое горло свои твердые нежные инструменты...  
Идите сюда, в мои объятья, простоните свои сладкие желания,  
Кончите мне в рот еще раз, лежите тихо не шевелясь,  
Дайте мне спустить вам в жопу, держите мою голову у своих ног,  
Давайте кончим вместе, и содрогнемся и будем молить»

Джон задохнулся и спешно поставил книгу на место, сглатывая ставшее привычным за последние месяцы пугающее чувство.

— Джон, я спросил, с сахаром тебе чай или нет, — тихо произнес Шерлок. Джон резко развернулся, пытаясь привести в порядок лицо, голову и сердце.

— И-извини, я не слышал. Две ложки, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он.

Шерлок шагнул вперед и, оказавшись прямо перед Джоном, прижал большой палец к бешено пульсирующей вене на его шее.

— Джон, я заметил, — начал Шерлок голосом даже ниже, чем обычно, и, черт побери, Джон отправится в Ад, — Я заметил, как ты на меня смотришь, когда думаешь, что я не вижу. Обычно, когда ты раздумываешь над чем-то, ты высовываешь самый кончик языка. Я обратил на это внимание год назад, когда мы с тобой в ризнице разбирали неясную цитату из Библии. А шесть месяцев назад, после того, как ты стал свидетелем аварии и начал сомневаться в вере — да-да, об этом я тоже знаю, не пытайся отрицать — ты начал делать так, глядя на меня.

Нахмурившись, Джон слегка приоткрыл рот.

— И, учитывая остальное замеченное мною и твое возбуждение от чтения Гинзберга — ты не ответил, когда я просил у тебя про сахар, и я стоял и наблюдал за тобой, я могу сделать вывод, что после аварии ты усомнился в своей вере, и, как следствие, твоя латентная гомосексуальность, возможно, бисексуальность, проявила себя и сейчас ты думаешь, какого будет прижать меня к стене и поцеловать. Я прав?

Глубоко вдохнув, Джон закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Неправда.

— Нет, ты ошибаешься.

Склонив голову, Шерлок обхватил лицо Джона ладонями.

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, Джон, — прошептал он и, посмотрев в глаза, накрыл его губы своими губами.

На секунду Джон замер. А потом он понял, что Шерлок действительно никогда не ошибается, он пугающе умен и поразительно наблюдателен и он совершенно прав: Джон этого хочет. Тогда он, застонав, схватил Шерлока за волосы, как он множество раз делал во снах, толкнул вперед, пока тот не оказался прижат к стене, и яростно поцеловал.

Шерлок со стоном вцепился в руки Джона. Тот прикусил полную нижнюю губу Шерлока и принялся вылизывает его рот, прижимаясь всем телом, отчаянно сжимая пряди в ладонях, потому что он так чертовски долго этого ждал. Джон снова застонал, когда их языки переплелись. В груди горело от нехватки дыхания, но он не хотел отстраняться, потому что тогда ему придется... придется...

— Шерлок, — прошептал он и, закрыв глаза, нахмурился.

— Не смей.

— Мы не можем просто так... Шерлок, я священник, ты тоже скоро им станешь, мы не...

— Джон...

— Прости, мне не стоило... Мне пора, — Джон отступил и рассеянно коснулся своих губ. — Прости.

— Джон, ты ни в чем не виноват, — Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет, виноват. Я не могу, Шерлок. Извини, я...

— Да черт возьми, Джон, не сбиваешь ты меня с пути истинного, — выкрикнул Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Прости, — открыв дверь, он вышел. — Прости.

***

Утром в понедельник была очередь Джона принимать исповедования. Он в полной мере смог оценить иронию происходящего. Со вчерашнего дня он был на грани, почти в истерике. Что ему делать? Что он вообще может сделать? Уехать куда-нибудь к черту на кулички, только чтобы быть подальше от глаз Шерлока, его ног, его голоса, рта, его невыносимого гениального ума, который знает намного больше, чем следует. Джон не мог оставить все, как есть, он не мог выполнять свой долг и в то же время целоваться с мужчинами, с Шерлоком.

Дверь исповедальни открылась и захлопнулась.

— Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь, — отрешенно произнес Джон, все еще прокручивая в уме произошедшее.

Так больше не могло продолжаться.

— Исповедуйте меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — произнес низкий, бархатный голос, и Джон мысленно застонал, прислонившись лбом к гладкому дереву исповедальни.

— Шерлок, это уже...

— С момента моей последней исповеди прошла неделя, — перебил его Шерлок, и Джон, вздохнув, потер глаза. Хочет он того или нет, Шерлок явно настроен, чтобы он его выслушал.

— И в чем ты хочешь исповедаться? — смирившись, пробормотал Джон.

— Вчера я пригласил к себе друга с намерениями, которые вряд ли можно назвать добрыми, — тихо начал Шерлок. — Я преднамеренно оставил порнографические стихи там, где, я точно знал, он их найдет. И я использовал это как предлог, чтобы рассказать все, что я о нем узнал за последний год. Я слишком сильно на него давил, из-за чего он поцеловал меня, что подвергло сомнениям его веру и испугало его. Я был неправ и поступил плохо. Я виноват.

Джон сглотнул. Они никогда не думал, что услышит извинения из уст Шерлока.

— Послушай, — начал он, но Шерлок снова его перебил.

— А после его ухода я пошел в спальню и начал мастурбировать, — хрипло произнес он, и Джон рвано вздохнул. Когда Шерлок заговорил вновь, его голос звучал ближе, и Джон посмотрел на разделяющую их решетку, за которой виднелась бледная шея, полные красные губы и волевой подбородок. Шерлок просунул свои длинные, идеальные пальцы в отверстия решетки. Джон встретился взглядом с этими светлыми глазами и не смог сдержать вздоха. — Я разделся догола, лег на кровать и начал ласкать себя думая о тебе, Джон Ватсон. Я облизал два пальца, представляя, что это твой член, а потом стал трахать себя ими, мечтая, чтобы это ты держал меня и брал то, что принадлежит тебе.

Джон закрыл глаза. Его трясло от желания, а одежда стесняла вставший член.

— Я кончил так сильно, как никогда раньше, — промурлыкал Шерлок сквозь решетку.

Джон не мог больше терпеть. Он распахнул дверцу исповедальни со своей стороны, оглянулся на так удачно опустевшую церковь и спешно забрался к Шерлоку. Он искал губами его губы, отчаянно касался кожи. Джон услышал, как замок закрылся, и Шерлок обнял его и засунул язык в его рот. Они целовались и прижимались друг к другу долгие несколько мгновений, прежде чем Джон отстранился и лихорадочно зашептал:

— Мне было двадцать, я учился на врача. Мальчик погиб по моей вине, мне нужно было заслужить прощение, — бормотал он. — Но та авария и ты... Я не могу больше, Шерлок, я не на своем месте.

— Я знаю, — Шерлок покрывал его невозможно пьянящими поцелуями. — Я знаю, Джон, я знаю.

Они целовались, пока Джон уже не начал сходить с ума желания и нетерпения, бегущих по венам. Он толкнул Шерлока к стенке исповедальни и, обхватив его член, принялся размеренно дрочить.

— Так давно, — шептал он Шерлоку в шею, водя другой рукой по его груди, животу, бокам. — Я так давно, Шерлок, ты даже не представляешь...

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошептал Шерлок, лаская загривок Джона. Он снова его поцеловал и притиснул к себе бедрами. Оба застонали, и Джону было совершенно плевать, что хорошо и что плохо, что скажут люди и почему они не должны заниматься тем, чем занимаются сейчас. Он именно такой: неидеальный, несовершенный и всего лишь человек. И ему это нужно. Шерлок расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рясе, чтобы добраться до члена, и Джон с готовностью подался вперед. Он всхлипнул, когда Шерлок наконец обхватил его, потому что он уже так давно...

— Кончи для меня, Джон, — прорычал Шерлок.

И Джон послушался.

***

Эпилог  
Год спустя

— Все еще поверить не могу, что ты пошел на такие жертвы, чтобы распутать дело, — мягко произнес Джон, разглядывая Шерлока из теперь уже своего кресла в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит 221B.

— Зато мне ни секунды не было скучно, — ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от объемной книги на коленях. Он в задумчивости теребил пальцем свою восхитительную нижнюю губу. — Более того, — добавил он. — За это время я успел совратить тебя, — он поднял голову и улыбнулся.

Джон рассмеялся и, покачав головой, отпил чай и вернулся к чтению медицинского журнала, который он пытался освоить к своему экзамену в понедельник.

— Я и до тебя, Шерлок Холмс, не был так уж невинен, — довольно произнес он.

— Ага, — Шерлок вскочил с дивана и, как обычно, шагнул на журнальный столик, а уже с него спустился к Джону за поцелуем. — Но теперь ты отправишься в специальный Ад, — он улыбался.

Джон снова его поцеловал и откинул с лица пряди волос.

— Оно того стоит, — тихо произнес он.

Шерлок просиял.

Конец


End file.
